Signature
by BeBe says hi
Summary: James' best friend changes her signature to something very interesting...  James/OC


**BeBe: I got this idea from a conversation me and my friend had.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, James would be mine and mine alone (yes, I'd make my own character that I'd play just so I'd have an excuse to kiss him)**

* * *

><p>James Diamond wasn't used to having a crush on someone. Most of the time, the girls fell at his feet from just one look. But, of course <em>she <em>wasn't most girls. She was magnificent, beautiful-even though she was only 15-and she _hated _him when she first met him.

Yes, she'd hated him. She hated boys in "silly little boy bands" her were full of themselves. So of course she would hate James, it wouldn't make sense if she didn't.

So _of course _she was the one that he had to fall for.

James picked up his vibrating phone from the coffee table. Him and Brina were in the middle of a conversation via text message. They'd been talking for the past two hours, while Brina had been getting ready for her movie shoot. She was in a movie about vampires, which meant that most of the shooting would take place at night.

Okay,

****the text message said. **Are you sure you're not tired? Isn't Gustavo going to yell at you tomorrow for staying up too late?  
>~I-AM-#1!<strong>****

It was nearing five in the morning, and James had been up all night. He hadn't gotten to see or talk to her _at all _for the past week-ever since she'd jet lagged herself into being able to stay up all night and sleep all day-and he'd been craving her attention.

**Of course it's not too late, and I'll deal with Gustavo when the time comes.**

James smiled down at Brina's signature. He'd always loved it-mostly because she was obviously joking, but also because she was so right. She was number one in his heart.

Brina was short for Brittany-Nina. On the day she was born, two of her aunts had died in a car crash. One was named Brittany, and the other Nina. So, to honor both of them, her parents had named her Brittany-Nina.

His phone vibrated again.

**Yeah, it is too late, don't you dare tell me it isn't. I have to shoot, now so I won't be texting you back for a while.** **I want you to go to sleep.  
>~Brewie3<strong>

James frowned at the text. Not because of what it said, but because of the signature. Who was this 'Brewie' guy, and what was up with the heart at the end?

His leg began to tick, causing his hand holding the phone to shake. He sat like that for five minutes, before jumping up and running into Logan and Kendall's room to wake up his two friends. Needless to say, they weren't too happy.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?" Logan growled, rubbing his eyes.

James really wanted to hit his black haired friend for being so rude, but decided against it. "I need help figuring out what's up with Brina's new signature." he showed the girl's text to his two friends.

"How are we supposed to know?" Kendall grumbled, brushing back his blonde hair.

"Oh come on, guys!" James whined, hopping onto Kendall's bed as the blonde boy was lying down. "I really need your help!"

Logan sighed, before getting up, and putting his arms around James's shoulders. "Sleep on it. You're over reacting from lack of rest. Figure it out in the morning."

He shoved James out of the room, before slamming the door in his face. James slowly made his way to the bedroom that he and Carlos shared.

What could that signature mean? James lied down on his bed, knowing that he won't be able to sleep until he figured out who this Brewie guy was.

~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~

"I figured it out!" James came running out of his room the next day, holding the phone high in the air as if it were some sort of prize. "I know what the signature means!"

Kendall groaned as he plopped down on the orange couch. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night trying to figure that out."

"Okay." James sat at one of the stools. "I won't tell you."

Logan sighed, before waving his hand. "Go on. Let's hear your conclusion."

"Well, I stayed up all night saying 'Brewie' in different voices-when I came to the baby voice, I realized that it sounds suspiciously like 'Drewie'-which could be a cute nickname for 'Drew'. And isn't the guy who works opposite her in her movie named Drew?"

Logan groaned, as he hit his head on the counter top. "James, the only guy who works opposite her is named Alexander. The only 'Drew' she knows is her older cousin, Andrew."

"Remember the days when James wasn't obsessed with any single girl?" Carlos muttered, absentmindedly, grabbing a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" James asked, not really paying attention to his best friend.

"'We?'" Kendall scoffed. "No. There is no 'we' in this. _You _are the one who wants to know, and there for _you_ are the one who's going to figure it out. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to spend some time with Jo by the pool."

And with that, he got up, and made his way towards the door. James turned his attention to the last two band members left in the room. He puts a puppy dog look on his face as he looks at his two friends.

"No." Logan said, matter of factly.

"Please!" James pleaded. "It'll be like a secret spy mission!" he added, seeing that he wouldn't get the answer he'd wanted with just 'Please'

Logan sighed, as Carlos began to give him the same look, obviously intrigued by a spy mission. "Fine." he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~**BTR**~~~~~~~~~~~

Brina was tanning by the pool, it being still early morning so she probably wasn't tired yet. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with the long parts hanging over her shoulder. Logan was hiding behind a bush on the other side of the pool, Carlos was under cover as a swimmer, and James was hiding behind her-so that he wouldn't be able to see her in a swim suit and get distracted.

She was reading from one of her many romance novels, and James could tell from the bags under her eyes that she was probably going to turn in soon, which meant that if he was going to make his move, he'd have to do it soon.

"Bear claw." he whispered into his walkie talkie "Position."

"Target in sight." Logan murmured back. Carlos being in the pool wouldn't be able to talk so they'd just have to keep a good eye on him. "But by the looks of her, she'll be leaving to go to bed, soon."

"Just what I was thinking." James nodded, pushing his sunglasses up his nose before glancing around for no particular reason except for the fact that it looked cool.

"Object approaching target." Logan muttered.

James whipped his head up, to see a boy with black hair walking up to Brina who smiled, as he sat down. James recognized him as Alexander VanEp, Brina's counterpart in her movie. They were laughing as they talked, and James felt a slight pang of jealousy in his heart as he watched them.

"Don't tell me you're still on the whole signature thing."

James jerked around to see Kendall kneeling behind him, holding Logan and a wet Carlos by the ears.

"It's not my fault!" James's voice raised as he defended himself. "I _need _to know what that signature means!"

Kendall sighed, before whipping out his phone. "I thought you were the smart one." he glared at Logan.

Everyone glanced over Kendall's shoulder as he texted Brina.

**Hey.**

James watched Brina jump as her phone started to go off, signaling that she'd gotten Kendall's text. She held up a finger to Alexander, picking up her phone, before glancing around. James knew that that was an instinctual move. She did it out of habit-that didn't mean she wouldn't text back though.

After a minute of looking around, Brina turned back to her phone, texting so fast that James could hardly see her fingers. After she snapped it shut, they all turned back to Kendall's phone.

**Wadd'up?  
>~Brewie3<strong>

"Watch and learn." Kendall smirked, before his fingers went flying-though not as fast-across his own keyboard.

**Not much. What's with the signature?**

What do you mean?

"What does she think we mean?" Logan asked. Kendall rolled his eyes, not answering.

**Who's Brewie?**

Oh. Silly, Ken. There is no Brewie. Don't you know what a shipping is?

"Does anyone here know what a shipping is?" Carlos asked, glancing around.

"Probably just some girl thing." Logan muttered back.

**Is it like a girl thing? **Kendall copied Logan's words.

**I guess you could say something like that.**

Then, no, because last I checked, I'm a boy.

Good for you. James didn't have to look at her face, to know that she was being sarcastic. **It's when you take two people in a couple and mash their names together.**

Oh, then what shipping is Brewie?

James glanced back up to see Brina groan as she patted her phone as if trying to silence it. She smiled up at Alexander, obviously annoyed with getting interrupting a million times.

Kendall nudged him in the side. "Go." he said, pointing towards the two tired looking actors. "Instead of shooting daggers at them, jump on in."

James nodded, before hopping up and making his way over to them.

"Oh, hi James!" Brina smiled up at him, as he walked by. "You're up early, especially since you were awake all night texting me. You did sleep like I told you to, right?"

James rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh… sort of." he smiled.

"Oh, so you're the one who's devoted to her." Alexander laughed, before standing up. "Anyway, I gatta go. Lots of sleep to catch up on. I can trust that you'll make sure she gets to bed?" he smiled, raising a dark brow at James who nodded.

"Yepp."

Brina blushed as Alexander left. "Sorry about that." she muttered. "It was just an inside joke-that whole you being devoted to me."

James nodded, not really wanting to talk about that anymore-he had bigger fish to fry. "Got'cha. Hey, anyway, I have a question I gatta ask ya'."

"Well, make it quick 'cause I really gotta be going to bed, as well." Brina yawned.

"It'll only take a second. But, I was wondering, what shipping is 'Brewie'?" James asked.

Brina glanced over at him, then down at her phone and laughed. "You were with Kendall earlier, huh?"

James blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, we all sorta were." he didn't know why he was embarrassed to admit that. It wasn't like Brina didn't know-or care for that matter-that the four of them were all but inseparable.

"Brian and Stewie." Brina gave him an odd look at his stare. "You know, from Family Guy?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I know what they're from, but I just never thought that you'd be into that kind of stuff."

"Hey!" she sounded offended. "As long as they don't tell me what happens behind closed doors I'm all for gay rights!"

"I don't mean that-I don't care that they're both boys! It's just-a toddler and a dog? Really, Brina, really?"

James glanced back over at her when the blonde girl didn't answer, to find that the darling had fallen asleep. He smiled softly before picking her up bridal style, getting ready to carry the sleeping girl up to her room.

Yeah, she was a freak. But, as far as he was concerned, she was _his _freak.


End file.
